


I Wanna Lend You My Coat

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, nerds being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna likes to wear Josh's coat at the office and one day he wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Lend You My Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Donna wore his coat for one second in an episode and it made me feel things. I'm halfway through season 3 now and am such trash for this ship I love it. While I admire and identity with Amy's political ideals, I resent her existence.

Josh had realized that he really liked it when Donna wore his coat.

It had started out late one night at the office. She had claimed to be cold and that it was warmer than her own coat, so he had indulged her. It had happened the second time when she had been on the phone with the damn Flenders all night trying to convince them to vote for the President in the primary. A little suspicious, but still no big deal. Whatever, right?

Now that it was January and Mother Nature had made it clear that she wasn't kidding around with the winter weather, Donna wore Josh's coat at her desk nearly all hours of the day. It was kind of a turn on, and it certainly didn't help the ever growing crush he had on her.

One afternoon he was going out to lunch with Sam and Toby to get away from the infinite State of the Union drafts. When he went into his office to get his jacket, it wasn't there.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?" She called from her desk, wearing his coat.

"Can I have my jacket? I'm going out with Toby and Sam and I'd rather not get hypothermia."

She sighed. "Fine. I'm taking it back upon your return."

"Whatever you want, Don."

When lunch had come and gone, Josh returned to the office, coat in hand for Donna. "You know, I see you walk in and out of this place every day with what I believe to be your own coat."

"I like wearing yours. We've been over this." She grabbed for the coat but he pulled it out of her reach.

"Why are you so hung up on wearing it? Most people don't wear their boss' coats."

"Most people don't banter with their bosses, but here we are."

"You can't have it until you tell me why you're so obsessed with it."

"It's oversized so it makes me feel safe, it smells like you; that's a good thing. It just makes me feel closer to you."

Josh couldn't hide the massive, shit eating grin he had on his face. "You like me."

"If I hated you, I wouldn't be here."

"You know what I mean."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I like like you, Joshua Lyman. Now hand over the coat."

At last, he surrendered it. "What do you say you wear it tonight when I take you out to dinner?"

Despite her blushed red face, Donna tried to keep her cool exterior. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
